Hannah the Hooker
by Younge Blood
Summary: What if the ideal Hannah Montana world meet with the terror of violence, rape, and prostitution? Mileys career is over, and her dad is abusive, so she runs away with Lilly. They end up in a bad town and everything goes downhill from there. **lots of sex**


**Please read this ~**

**There is a lot of sex and other explicit stuff in the story before you. Befor anyone starts reading I'M NOT A FAN OF THE HANNAH MONTANA SHOW! I like the idea of the ideal Hanna world meeting the terror of rape, prostitution, and violence so I decided to write this. If you hate the show like me then you might like this story. Another thing, I've watched enough with my little sister to know what happens (all the episodes are basically the same). But I'm not an expert so if I got a few names wrong, sorry. Please enjoy the messed up story. **

* * *

Two mothers haveing a little chat during thier little girls play date -

"Hay remember that girl our kids us to listen to?"

"Who?"

"You know, that girl, umm, I forgot her name...Oh Hannah Montana."

"I remember her but didn't she drop off the face of the earth a year or two ago?"

"Ya I remember that. She was so big and then bang she was done and gone. Kinda weird if you ask me."

"It happens to all of thous pop stars."

"Ya your right."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that night one of the mothers was driving her daughter home. The usual rout was having construction done so she had to drive through a bad part of town that was ridden with hookers and pimps. Thankfully her daughter was asleep. The mother (who was very religious) didn't want her daughter seeing the scum of city basking in their lustful parade. She was a grown up who could deal with it but her daughter was so young and innocent. It would be a crime for her daughter to even glimpse at thous women.

The mother kept her eyes to the road when she noticed someone familiar. Even through the make-up and hair she could tell who it was. Her face was burned into the women's mind after countless hours of pop shit on TV her daughter made her watch. It was that girl that always hung around the pop product Hanna Montana. The one who always wore the horrible outfits that were actually meant to be cute. What was her name..Lola Lofmangel. A name just as ridiculous as her personality.

Lola was wearing a sickly sequent hot pink mini dress with ruffles on the bottom. It was probably bought at a thrift store for $7. She also wore black chunky high heeled shoes. Thous were most likely bought at a thrift store too for a cheep price. On her eyes were to much black eyeliner and mascara, on her lips was slightly smeared red lipstick. She looked down at the ground as some fat bastard drove up to her corner and asked her _"services"._

"how did she come to this?" The women said to herself. "poor thing"

Through a series of unfortunate events she had to turn to prostitution. And it wasn't just Lola, it was also Hanna.

There was a little secret they both kept from the public. They were actually Miley Stewart and Lilly Trescot. By day they were high school students getting into adoribal and laughibal pickles but at night they were fabulous teen celebrities. Well at least Miley was, Lilly was just a friend of celebrity and really did nothing. For two years they were on top, going to parties and being the coolest thing around. Hannah was so cool that even the high schoolers loved her! Girls wanted to be her, Guys wanted her, and pedophiles dreamed of raping her. Lilly went along for the ride as Lola basking in all of the fame she got just for knowing Hanna Montana.

And in their normal teenage life they had super hot boyfriends, break ups, makes up, and other lovey dovey stuff. Eventually Thieu best guy friend Oliver (annoying but more likeibal then thous two) started dating Lilly! Could it get any better? It was like a movie or something! Everything in their lives were amazing.

Until Rinni came out that is.

That's how her downfall started. Hannah's fanbase started to dwindle as Rinni Yin started singing in the Us. She was famous in Japan and now a big hit in America. Everything about her was better then Hanna in the public's eyes, from her lovely voice to her pretty face (imagine something like the Japanese singer Boa). Of course, some fans still stayed strong and tried to put Miley back on top. It had to just be a little problem they would eventually fix and everything would be okay again. right? right?

Nope, Hanna was becoming a has been. Then something else happened to rock the their worlds. Miley's daddy went bankrupt.

"But dad didn't you save my Hannah money!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I spent it all trying to pay the bills but I'm still 200 thousand dollars in dept!" He held his head up sitting at the table.

"How could you do this!" Miley was near tears now. That was her money!

"Why did you have to become such a little cunt!" He yelled at his once precious daughter.

The words stung like acid. She was his little girl, how could daddy call her a cunt?

"And you know what! I wish you never became Hannah Fuckin Montana! You've become such a little bitch! All you are now is a wash-up!"

Her dad finally cracked under the pressure of everything. His bitchy daughter, his useless son, his dead wife, his money troubles. The bank was going to take everything away from them! And when he cracked he did something his formal self would find disgusting.

His first went flying out to Mileys gut and knocked the wind out of her, and a little blood. Her father was stronger then everyone thought. Miley was crying now trying to gain her breath.

"Jackson! Help! Please" She screamed sobbing out the last word as her dad came closer.

Jackson was upstairs with his headphones on full blast and didn't hear anything.

Her dad slapped her across the face leaveing a bright red mark. "Don't call him got it!"

She nodded her head weakly.

"Good. don't tell anyone! Got it!"

"okay"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A few nights later there was a knock on Lilly's window. At first she was scared but saw it was just Miley.

"Hay!" She greeted happily after letting Miley in.

"Run away with me Lilly." The brunet said bluntly.

"Woah Miley, I think you had a little to much sugar."

"No not like that." She sat on the bed with Lilly. "I want to run away from home."

"Miley I know your career is in trouble but that's no reason to-"

"It's not my career...it's my dad."

She told Lilly the whole story. About the punch and the other beatings she suffered through out the last five days.

"And lately he's been touching me." She looked down, unwilling to look at her friend.

"Miley..."

"Lilly I think he's going to rape me!" The young girl burst into tears and laid her head in her friends lap.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lilly had saved up some money and was able to buy bus tickets to another city. There they would meet up with Ant Dolly and stay with her. It was a good plan but they screwed it all up by going on the wrong bus.

And just their luck it ended up in some run down city filled with hookers and pimps (sounds familiar?). Timidly the girls got off the bus and tried to find a motel. There wasn't one around so maby a kind person would let them stay the night?

_Bang Bang _

Okay maby that idea wasn't so good. Their only option left was to sleep on the streets that night until the bus station opeans back up. So they decided to do that. Nothing bad was going to happen right?

-o-o-o-o-o-

The girls were still roaming after midnight around trying to find a safe place to sleep. Their bags were heavy and hurting their shoulders. It didn't help held that stuffed bags were a sign for "rob us!". I think it goes without saying but they were miserable.

"I hate you." Lilly said quietly.

"what?"

"I wish I never followed you here. We are lost and cold and alone." She sniffed."I want to go home to my mom and I miss the beach."

Miley didn't respond. Her face was completely emotionless.

"It's all your fault Miley! I wish I never even meet you sometimes." Her tears choked up her words. "You can go to your Ants house but I'm going home! I miss all of our friends and..and Oliver."

Just then the blond realized something. "Why didn't you ask him to come along too?"

Again, Miley stayed silent. Her head was bent down with her bangs covering her eyes.

Just then Lilly noticed the group of guys following them. There were four in total and they all looked like bad news. One of them was very large, one was buff (but not hot, his face looked like roadkill), another was a plain middle aged guy, and the last was a skinny creepy looking guy. If Lilly wasn't scared enough, the large one had a knife.

"Miley..." She tried to speak but her words were lost in fear.

"what I though you hated me?" She said coldly to her ex friend.

"Miley run!"

But befor they could do anything two of the men caught up with them and grabed them from behind. They held rags drenched in clorophorm over thier faces until the girls passed out.

* * *

**I stoped the story here for now. I'm not sure if I should write about the rape, would that be to much? Oh well, I'll just make it short and sweet if my conscience gets the best of me. If you have read to here you should know where this story is going. So it's not my fault if you read the next chapter and feel disgusted. **


End file.
